


Façade

by ks_darkstorm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Girl!Merlin, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always a Girl!Merlin</p>
<p>Her skin feels stretched too tight, flushed over quivering limbs as he drags her closer, grips her tighter against the broad expanse of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Façade

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a night spent reading too many GirlMerlin fic ;P it’s also un-betaed so all mistakes are mine
> 
> Previously posted @ http://ks-darkstorm.livejournal.com/29932.html#cutid1

Her skin feels stretched too tight, flushed over quivering limbs as he drags her closer, grips her tighter against the broad expanse of his chest. 

Their bodies mould themselves together, and it’s almost as if they have become one person, even through the barrier of their still intact clothing. 

Her head spins as she tries to draw in more air, her small gasps ending in moans as his teeth graze over the lower swell of her lip, drawing it into his own mouth with a warning bite. 

“You lying, dim-witted little fool!” He pants harshly against her ear, sending Goosebumps down her neck. “I cannot believe you’ve managed to keep this from me all this time.” 

He was not meant to find out like this, she has been so careful up in till tonight, taking great pains to eradicate the Merlin she had been before she came to Camelot. 

Now, it is as if she should not have bothered at all. 

A night spent alone with Arthur, drinking too much ale and it is no wonder her armour had started to crack, allowing him to see right through her. 

His breath ghosts over her face, so close to his own, and she cannot quench the small burst of guilt that flares up at his words. 

“I wanted to tell you Arthur, everyday. But the longer I kept it a secret, the harder it was to come clean.” 

She trembles in his arms, feeling the strain of muscle around her as he fights to hold himself back, marvelling at his strength. 

“I’m still me, I am still Merlin. Only now you know.” 

She fists her hand in his hair, draws his lips back down to her own, smothering his reply against teeth and tongue. It’s rough, and there is no need for softness, it has never been their way. 

Arthur devours her, leaving no inch of her mouth unclaimed, tongue duelling with her own, scraping against the edges of her teeth. 

“I want. I need…Merlin!” 

“Yes,” she takes his hand in her own callused palm, shoving it under the loose fabric of her tunic in permission. “Yes Arthur.” 

In a blur of cloth he has her tunic off, bunched tightly in a fist and leaving no room for modesty. He stares for only a second before tracing the path of her bandages, looking for the frayed edge that holds them together. His movements are slow and precise, fingers trembling against her skin as he unwinds the fabric, eyes never looking away from the newly exposed flesh. 

His hands roam freely over her unbound breasts, as if they have always belonged there. Merlin bites her lip, head tilting back as she fights for control over her body, even as Arthur thumbs over the sensitive swell of her nipple, rubbed raw and red after a day spent confined. 

“God’s Merlin!” The wonder in his voice is nearly her undoing, the utter awe she hears in his exclamation making her feel beautiful for the first time in her life. 

He tugs harshly at the laces of her trousers, his earlier patients quickly abandoning him. 

Not wanting to be outdone, she hastily follows his example, tugging off his clothes with a strength she had not thought she possessed. 

And all of a sudden their naked, nothing left to separate them. Arthur takes his time just to look, mapping out the clear-cut lines of her body, gaze lingering on each dip and swell. 

She fights down a blush, feeling utterly exposed yet loving every moment of it. He is hard against her, and she can feel the heat of his length against the sharp bone of her hip. It sends a trail of want through her. 

With a rough push she falls back against the sheets, the soft material sending shivers through her warm skin as she looks up into the eyes of the man she has fallen in love with. 

Moaning his name softly, she moves a hand down her bared body, pinching trembling fingers over her nipples as they draw up, tightening in the air. 

“Arthur, please.” 

He needs no more persuasion, her silent begging seeming almost too much for him. He lowers himself gently on top of her, a contrast to only moments before, and they take a few seconds to just be together. 

Their breath mingles in the small space left between them and Merlin finally gives into her need, she wraps her legs around his waist, marvelling at the feel of her smooth skin against the light dusting of hair on his. 

There is no more room left for conversation, only cries of pleasure. Arthur enters her in one smooth thrust, taking her by surprise even as she expects it. He sets a fast pace, hips moving against her own as she finds the leverage needed to thrust back. 

It is not enough. 

She grabs his shoulder, using everything she has to push him on to his side and rolls swiftly on top of him, straddling his waist without breaking contact. 

Her head falls forward, and it is then that she wishes for the dark curls she used to have, missing the way they used to tumble-down her back and over her shoulders. He doesn’t seem to care though, only fists a hand in the short strands at the base of her neck, keeping her head angled as he stares into her eyes as she rides him and moans her pleasure. 

She fells powerful in her lack of inhibition, on the fact that she is taking exactly what she wants from him, unselfconscious in her need. 

Arthur drags his fingers over her body, lingering long moments on her breasts, playing once again with her nipples as she cries out in delight, watching as his thumb and forefinger twist the sensitive buds. 

The sensations overwhelm her, sharp sparks travelling down from her breasts to pool warmly between her legs, the feeling of him inside her almost too much to handle. 

It’s fire. A red-hot passion. And Merlin cannot think of a better way to burn. 

Arthur’s head falls back on the pillow, his chest arched up towards her, hips trying to burrow his dick deeper inside her. He throws out one arm, searching for something to grip on to and finds only sleek linen. 

He settles on her waist, fingers gripping her hip’s hard enough to leave bruises against her pale flesh. 

They are both long gone and incoherent, their bodies talking enough for them both, moans and badly muffled screams filling the room as they fight to reach completion. 

Arthur releases one hand from her waist, reaching down to rub the pad of his thumb against her clit. She cries out and comes with a convulsive shudder, taken completely by surprise by her orgasm, not realising she has been so close to it. 

He thrusts himself more frantically inside her, loving the feel of her inner walls clamping down around him as she withers on top of him. 

She has never experienced anything like this, not even in her wildest dreams, of which there have been plenty. The reality of it is almost too much to take as she cries out her second orgasm of the night. She angles her body down, searching blindly for his lips with only one thought resonating in her mind. 

She could kiss this man forever. 

There is no room left for softness, not knowing if there had ever been any even to start with. It is hard and fast, and it is everything they need. There would be time later for softness, where Arthur could cradle her in his arms, worship the body of the girl who had made a home in his heart, despite having thought her a boy. 

He pumps his hips once, twice, three times more before his orgasm rips through him. The sound of his shout echos against the walls of his chambers, pleasure so intense and unexpected that it leaves him trembling beneath her. 

He feels her come for the third time, loving that he can make her body react like this, give her pleasure even as he takes his own. 

It is some time later and they still hold one another close, Merlin tucked into the curve of Arthur’s arm, her head cushioned on his chest as his fingers thread through her hair. They both breath heavily still, lingering in the aftermath of their orgasms. 

“So does this mean you forgive me for lying?” Merlin whispers, almost afraid to break the gentle silence that has settled over them. 

It takes Arthur a moment to reply, her words not registering through the fog in his head. He kisses her flushed forehead and tightens his arms around her slight body, not comprehending how he had failed to notice that she had been a girl all this time. 

“Yes Merlin, I forgive you,” he pauses. “But only if you promise me that there are no more secrets that you‘re keeping from me.”

She tenses slightly in his arms, laughs nervously against his cooling skin. 

“Well about that…”


End file.
